The invention relates to personal care products and particularly to apparatus for removing nail polish. The customary procedure for removing nail polish has been to use a container of nail polish removing fluid with cotton balls, swabs or tissue. For the purpose of explanation cotton balls with be referred to, although other wiping materials may be used. The technique requires the user to apply the nail polish removing fluid to a cotton ball and then rub the nail on which the nail polish is disposed. This technique requires multiple cotton balls in order to complete the removal of all polish from all fingernails or toenails. Limitations of this procedure include the cumbersomeness of the procedure and the adequacy of the polish removal along the edge of the nail. In addition, there is a necessity to provide for disposal of the waste wiping material.
As to the first problem it will be understood that typically the user will be applying a removing fluid with one hand to the fingernails of the other hand. Thus, the user is obliged either to recap or close the container with the nail polish removing fluid or find a level place to put the bottle of nail polish removing fluid after first wetting the cotton ball. This procedure must be repeated with a first cotton ball and then with additional cotton balls.
The importance of providing a closed container of nail polish removing fluid and avoiding tipping of the open container are accentuated by the damage which may be done to various wooden and other surfaces by the polish removing fluid, as well as the offensive odors produced by an open container of polish removing fluid. In addition waste wiping material may also have objectionable odors. The surface on which the open container is placed is particularly vulnerable and must be flat, horizontal and stable to avoid adverse effects.
Gel products are also on the market, which are not wholly satisfactory because the container is relatively large and cumbersome. In addition, the user must twist the nail inside the container to use this method. Accordingly, the method is suitable only for finger nails.
An additional problem with the gel product relates to the ineffectiveness in removing polish along the margins of the finger or toenail. Because the skin surrounding the finger or toe nail is not flush with the nail, the crevice at the juncture of the skin and the nail is particularly difficult to reach with a cotton ball.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which the user may more easily use without the complications inherent in using cotton balls or other separate wiping materials with a bottle of nail polish removing fluid or gel products, which will also require the use of cuticle edger devices for removing polish.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is self contained.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate the wiping material disposed problem.